


Window Shopping

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sam In Panties, panty!kink, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back from questioning one of their witnesses, something catches Sam's eyes in Victoria Secret.  Gabriel ends up having to explain that the panties and corset are for women, not men.  When Sam is disappointed, Gabriel cannot help but imagine the angel in that outfit, spread out on the bed for him...</p><p>Now with Bonus Second Chapter!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gabriel In A Corset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74921) by Likhoradka. 



> Oh god, I couldn't resist. Once I saw Likhoradka's art, I just simply died. DIED. And then of course, had to write Reverse!verse so I could have angel Sam in that outfit, but with black edging and laces instead of gold. 
> 
> God, so fucking BEAUTIFUL. SEE IT HERE: http://likhoradka.tumblr.com/post/30227086505/wrong

  
  
  
  
"Let me tell you Sam.  If that guy wasn’t lying completely out his ass, I will eat my leather jacket."  

  
"It wouldn’t taste good."  Sam said, looking askance at Gabriel.  "Why would you do that?  You love your leather jacket."  

  
Gabriel sighed and rubbed hand over his face.  ”It’s a metaphor Sam.  I wouldn’t actually eat my jacket.”  

  
"But you said-"

  
"Do you agree that he’s lying?"  Gabriel interrupted, turning to look at Sam, blinking when there was a suspicious lack of six foot plus angel standing beside him.  "Sam?  

  
Gabriel frowned and turned all of the way around, spying the angel standing in front of Victoria’s Secret.  ”Sam!”

  
Sam turned to look at Gabriel.  ”Yes?”

  
"What are you doing?"  Gabriel hissed, stomping back towards the angel, grabbing his sleeve.  He tugged, but Sam refused to be moved.  

  
"They are very beautiful."  Sam said, nodding to the window.  

  
Gabriel turned and stared at the outfit in the window.  Purple, lace panties, skimpy ones too, with a little black bow in the center.  Complete with purple corset that had black laces and a black lace design sewn into the purple satin.  His mouth went dry, imagining Sam in the outfit.  ”Yeah.  We’ll find a lady angel to wear it for you.”  

  
Sam frowned, looking back to the beautiful clothing.  ”Does it have to be a female?”  

  
Gabriel’s mouth went dry.  ”No.”  He squeaked.  ”N-no, it doesn’t.  But that outfit.  It’s, uh…made for women.”  

  
"Ah."  Sam said.  "Pity.  It is very aesthetically pleasing.  It would look excellent on this vessel.  The coloring is most appropriate."  

  
Gabriel blinked, his mind going entirely, completely fucking blank.  All he could think about was Sam.  Sam, in purple lace and corset, enjoying how it feels, teaching him pleasure, making him cry out…

  
"Gabriel?"

  
"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, his voice hoarse.  

  
"Perhaps we should head to the car.  We have promised to meet with Castiel and we are late."  

  
Gabriel gave a slow nod, turning away from the purple panties and corset.  ”Yup.  Okay.  Car.  Castiel.  Right.”  

  
Sam watched Gabriel turn to leave and looked at the outfit in the window again, tilting his head as he considered.  

  
  
  
~!~!~

  
  
  
Gabriel winced as Cas slammed the door to his Baby shut.  He deserved that after the fiasco that had been that interrogation.  His mind had not been anywhere remotely in the game.  

  
Sam had also been almost silent, following after him.  And every time he looked at the angel, he had that same assessing, concentrated look.  That look wasn’t helping his boner.  Or the images of Sam in that outfit.  

  
He got up to the room, just as Cas was leaving again.  ”Cas?”  

  
"Give me the keys."  Cas ordered, holding out his hand.  

  
Gabriel winced and tossed the keys to him.  He deserved that.  And whatever Cas was going to go out and do, he’d earned it.  ”Call if you’re too pissed to drive.”  

  
Castiel grunted and shouldered past Gabriel, heading for the car.  

  
Gabriel sighed and made his way up to the room, running his fingers through his hair.  He unlocked the door and shut it behind him.  He needed a long shower and to pass out for as long as possible.  

  
"Gabriel."  

  
Gabriel bit down on his lip and fought the urge to growl.  Dammit, what the fuck did Sam need now?  The angel needed to fuck off for a few hours.  ”Sam I am really not-”  He froze, staring at the angel.  His mouth fell open.  

  
"Gabriel, you need to breathe."  Sam said, taking a step towards the hunter after he did not move after more than ninety seconds.  

  
Gabriel held up his hand to stop Sam from advancing and stared.  He sucked in a breath and whined under his breath.   _ **FUCK**_.  How was he supposed to handle this?  ”What.  What are you wearing Sam?”  

  
Sam looked down at the corset and smoothed his hand over the satin.  ”The outfit we saw at the mall today.  Did you not wish to see me in it?”  

  
Gabriel clenched his teeth together.  Anger.  Anger was good.  Anger was not boner-inducing.  ”Were you reading my mind Sam?!”  

  
"No."  Sam said.  "You project your thoughts.  Loudly.  You made it clear you wished to see me in this outfit."  

  
Gabriel swallowed hard.  ”Fuck, Sam, I didn’t-“

  
"You didn’t?"  Sam tilted his head.  "Gabriel, I do not understand."  

  
Gabriel covered his face with his hands.  How was this his life?!  ”Why are you wearing them?”  

  
"You want to see me in them."  Sam said, stepping closer to the hunter.  

  
"Right.  I don’t want to just  _see_  you in them Sam.  And that’s the problem.”  Gabriel swallowed hard, balling his hands into fists.  ”Please take them off.”   _  
_

  
Sam studied the hunter.  ”You do not want me to.”

  
"No, I want to fucking jump you, which isn’t what _you_ want, which is why you need to take them off right fucking now!"  Gabriel shouted.  

  
"Ah."  Sam took a step closer and traced a finger down Gabriel’s cheek.  "You wish to touch me.  Give me pleasure.  Have me return that pleasure."  

  
Gabriel shuddered.  ”Sam-“

  
"Gabriel."  Sam interrupted, leaning closer to him, his fingertips resting against Gabriel’s jaw.  "I want you to touch me."  

  
Gabriel growled and spun them, glad when Sam allowed the motion and pinned him against the door.  That tall body, all his, laid out to explore.  ”You sure?  Last time you were pretty skittish about this.”  

  
Sam merely raised an eyebrow.  ”We are not in a den of iniquity, Gabriel.  I believe the circumstances may be slightly different.”  

  
Gabriel huffed out a laugh and took a step back from Sam, shaking his head when the angel started to move.  ”Just let me… _fuck_ , just let me look at you for a minute.”  

  
Sam nodded and allowed himself to lean back against the wall and relax, his body on display for Gabriel.  His golden eyes were dark with lust and desire.  He gasped, his own body beginning to react.  

  
Gabriel stared, looking his fill from every bow on the corset to the designs of purple lace cradling Sam’s cock.  A cock that was starting to be interested in the proceedings.  His breath caught and he looked up at Sam.  ”Have you touched yourself before?”  He stepped closer, closing his hand over Sam’s half-hard cock and giving a small squeeze.  

  
Sam bucked like he had been struck with a live wire and Gabriel grinned.  ”How’s it feel Sam?  Good?”  

  
Sam spread his legs wide for Gabriel to be able to touch however he pleased, unable to keep his hips from moving into the touch from Gabriel’s hand.  He was fully hard in Gabriel’s hand.  With every motion, the fabric caught and rubbed against him, adding additional stimulation.  ”Gabriel!”  

  
"Holy shit."  Gabriel stared at Sam, watching as the angel moved, his entire body rocking as he bucked into his hand.  "I.  Uh."  He cleared his throat.  "Sam, get on the bed."  He ordered.  

  
In an instant, Sam reappeared on the bed and stared at Gabriel.  ”Gabriel.  I need.”  

  
Gabriel swore, scrambling to undo his belt and push his pants down.  He kicked off his boots, pants and socks a moment later.  His shirt was next, joining the pile on the floor.  ”I know you do angel-”  He blinked when Sam gave a loud moan and smirked.  ”Like when I call you that, huh?”  

  
"Gabriel."  Sam growled, his hips rocking into the air.  "Come here."  

  
"You got it angel."  Gabriel said, watching the way Sam’s hazel eyes dilated at the name.  Oh.  How delicious.  He licked his lips and straddled Sam’s leg.  "We’re going to try something, okay Sam?  You let me know if this doesn’t feel good."  

  
Sam nodded, watching as Gabriel slipped a leg between his own thighs before groaning, his hips immediately rocking up.  ”Oh!”  

  
Gabriel gave a hoarse chuckle as Sam pulled him closer, rocking insistently against him.  ”Yeah, bet that friction feels good, especially with that lace, huh?”  

  
Sam grunted, his hips moving insistently.  The pressure was building and he stared up at Gabriel, panting.  ”Gabriel, please…”  

  
"That’s it angel, just keep doing that.  It’s going to feel so good, I promise."  Gabriel whispered, his voice hoarse as Sam’s movements started to get sloppy and frantic.  "Come on Sam, let go, let me watch you."  

  
Sam dropped his hands to Gabriel’s hips and yanked him closer, fighting down a wordless cry as the tension got closer and closer to snapping.  ”Gabriel, I-”  He cried out as the tension suddenly snapped, his body bucking under Gabriel’s before he slumped down to the bed, breathing hard.  

  
Gabriel stared down at Sam and licked his lips.  His neck and chest were flushed and he’d bitten his lips red.  ”Holy shit Sam.”  

  
"Yes."  Sam growled, pulling at Gabriel’s hips until the Hunter was sprawled over him.  In a moment, he was naked, his clothes banished to the other side of the room.  He stared at Gabriel, their noses nearly brushing.  "I would like to know what you taste like Gabriel."  

  
Gabriel laughed and shook his head, leaning down for a kiss.  ”We’ve got time for everything angel, don’t worry.”  The full-body shudder that went through Sam made him smirk.  Oh yes.  He was going to have sooooooo much fun with this.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK. A SECOND CHAPTER. 
> 
> Okay, so here's the deal. Do you see this: http://metrevir.tumblr.com/post/97936111938/wip-so-much-wip-and-so-much-needing-to-be-fixed by the amazing, fantastic RIVERTEM? (GO FOLLOW HER REGULAR BLOG AND THIS ONE FOR HER PORNY THINGS. THEY ARE AMAAAAAZING.)
> 
> I could never, ever, ever, EVER do the description of that outfit anything RESEMBLING justice. So y'all are gonna have to stare at the outfit with me and just imagine Angel Sam wearing that while this shit goes down. <3

  
  
  
  
Gabriel was sitting at the kitchen table when he finally heard the bedroom door open and close.  He grinned, tilting his head back to look for Sam.  Ever since the angel had lost all but the very last bit of his Grace, he had taken to sleeping in.  Sam was absolutely not a morning person.  

  
"Sam?  You finally awake?"  Gabriel called, waiting to see the mussed and sleepy angel pad into the kitchen.  He got a grunt in response and drank another sip of his coffee.  He listened for another minute or two and heard Sam walk into the bathroom.  He shrugged and turned back to the newspaper.  

  
Sam could walk quietly as hell when he wanted to and Gabriel got absorbed, looking for their next case.  Maybe there was nothing in the area, but he wanted to make certain of that before he started looking in wider circles.  

  
The sound of a cabinet opening in the kitchen startled Gabriel a little bit, but he figured that Sam had probably just walked in there and he’d been too distracted to notice.  ”I left some coffee in there for you Sam.”  He called. 

  
"Yes, I see that, thank you."  Sam said, pouring himself a cup, then adding sugar and cream.  He inhaled the scent of the coffee and made his way into the living room, looking down at his outfit one last time.  The magazine and the advertisement on the website had suggested a method such as this, so hopefully Gabriel would appreciate his planning.

  
Gabriel looked up as soon as he heard the sound of feet padding into the kitchen and froze, staring at Sam.  ”Sam…”  

  
Sam held the cup down in front of his stomach and smiled at Gabriel.  ”Yes?”  

  
"Wh-what…"  He swallowed hard and licked his lips, unable to look away.  The whole outfit was…stunning.  Almost unfair.  From the black, sheer stockings with their lace tops, tied to the pair of black and purple panties and that corset!  How’d he-

  
"Gabriel, it may be a good idea to continue breathing."  Sam suggested, lifting the cup of steaming coffee to his lips to take a sip.  

  
Gabriel sucked in a breath of air and stared at Sam, over the lines of the corset to the robe that should have looked absolutely ridiculous with the rest of it, but somehow made it seem like Sam had just walked out of a boudoir photoshoot.  ”Where did you get that outfit?”  

  
Sam looked down and smoothed his hand over the corset and the steel boning that he could feel.  ”I purchased it.”  

  
"I…why?"  Gabriel asked, putting his cup of coffee down before he ended up spilling something on himself.  

  
Sam stretched and took another long sip of his coffee.  ”You enjoy it when I wear things of this nature.  I liked this outfit and wished to wear it for you.”  

  
Gabriel’s head was swimming as he stared at the angel walking towards him.  Sam got the outfit for him, to wear for him.  Fuck.  Holy fuck.  

  
Sam hummed and put his cup of coffee down on the table as well before gripping the side of Gabriel’s chair.  ”Do you like the outfit Gabriel?”  

  
Gabriel glanced down at the tent in his boxers and laughed a little.  ”Uh, understatement there Sam.”  

  
"Excellent."  Sam tugged on the chair and spun Gabriel away from the table, straddling his thighs a moment later, leaning in closer to him.  Gabriel’s eyes darkened to a honey gold.  He could not help staring and licked his lips slowly, watching as Gabriel stared.  "Then I would suggest you do not move."  

  
"Did you plan this?"  Gabriel asked, his voice admiring as Sam tugged his boxers down in a swift motion, and pushed his shirt up and off.  

  
Sam glanced up at Gabriel and leaned in for a quick kiss.  ”There was some forethought to the outfit, I will admit.”  

  
"Fucking hell, those stockings…"  Gabriel groaned as Sam shifted, their legs rubbing together.  

  
Sam slipped the robe off of his shoulders and placed it carefully on the table, turning his attention back to Gabriel.  He smiled and shifted closer, reaching down to wrap a hand around Gabriel.  ”Only the stockings?”  

  
Gabriel sucked in another breath, bucking up and into Sam’s hand.  ”Well, all of it is ridiculous and fantastic…but, damn, Sam, you don’t have to do this for me.”  

  
"I’m not."  Sam leaned closer and nipped on the lobe of Gabriel’s ear, removing his hand so he could rub against Gabriel, their erections lining up to serve for the perfect level of friction.  He gave a small gasp and repeated the rock.  "I enjoy wearing these.  I enjoy how you look at me when I wear these."  

  
Gabriel moaned and dropped his hands to the side of the chair, squeezing down tight to keep from yanking Sam closer.  ”Yeah,”  Gabriel said, his voice hoarse.  ”well, can you blame me?  You look, fuck, Sam.  You look amazing.”  

  
Sam smiled and leaned closer to Gabriel, rolling his hips in a steady motion to grind against the other man.  He closed his eyes and made a small noise in the back of his throat.  

  
Gabriel stared up at Sam as he moved, his hips rocking independently of the rest of his body, a slow, sinuous movement.  ”Fuck, Sam…”  He brought his hands up to Sam’s waist, shuddering at the feel of the corset and yanked him closer.  

  
"I think I should like you to take me while I wear this."  Sam whispered into Gabriel’s ear, panting as his movements got more frantic.  "I would like you to do that Gabriel."  

  
Gabriel groaned and felt his dick start to leak precome, adding to the dark stain on Sam’s panties.  He swallowed hard.  ”I think I’d love to do that too.”  He dropped his hands further down and squeezed Sam’s ass and felt him buck and tremble.  ”But it looks like you need to take the edge off.”

  
Sam gave a small nod, his head falling back as he panted.  He swallowed and rocked harder against Gabriel.  ”Yes, please, please, Gabriel, I want-”  

  
"I know."  Gabriel whispered, staring up at awe at the angel as a flush started to work it’s way down Sam’s neck.  He was breathtaking.  Gorgeous.  "Do you want to take me while you wear that outfit Sam?  Is that what you want me to do?  Would you like to ride me, just like this?"  

  
Sam whined and leaned down to kiss Gabriel, hard and frantic as his hips moved, the added friction of the black satin a maddening feel across his cock.  ”Yes, Gabriel, yes.”  

  
"Good."  He tightened his hands on Sam’s ass and gave a slow squeeze, watching as he arched, his entire body going tense as he came, slumping to lean forward.  Gabriel swallowed hard and stared.  "Fuck, Sam…"  

  
Sam pressed his face to Gabriel’s neck and inhaled his scent, warm.  Coffee.  Gabriel.  ”Yes.  As soon as I am able to move.”  

  
Gabriel huffed out a laugh, his dick throbbing angrily between them.  ”I’m not going to last long.”  

  
Sam glanced down and then up at Gabriel, his expression growing mischievous.  ”Perhaps then we need to utilize your cock ring?”  

  
Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he stared at Sam, his fingers tightening their hold on same.  ”Holy fuck.”  

  
Sam grinned.  ”It will be.  I was an angel.”  

  
Gabriel threw his head back and laughed before pulling Sam down for a kiss.  ”You should have never adopted my sense of humor.  It is terrible.” 

  
"You like it."  

  
Gabriel watched Sam climb off of him and retrieve the robe.  He did.  He really, really did.  Bastard angel.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
